bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Edited Broadcasts
When a majority of the programs Big Idea produced were broadcasted onto television, certain things will might be either edited out or in. This is done for a few reasons; either because of time, or because of religious references. However, there might be some occasions where it might be the opposite when extra time is needed. This will list all the edits of broadcasts on the shows and films that have aired on television (eg. Qubo, Smile, and PBS). Please note these edits are listed on the channel listing, and also all the edits on the original 3-2-1 Penguins! episodes will be listed separately as both Qubo and SoaC are the same. Qubo * Main Page: VeggieTales on TV Edits *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple - This episode was split into two parts. The 3-2-1 Penguins and LarryBoy Stories intro is also added instead of the VeggieTales on TV Intro. Smile/TBN *All of the episodes that have the VeggieTales Theme Song will have the 2010 edit. *King George and the Ducky - Endangered Love was cut so it fits in the timeslot. The rest of the opening after Jerry reveals the title of his and Jimmy's show is removed. They also cut out the ending when Jimmy & Jerry say that some friends of theirs would like to host the next show with The French Peas appearing as Bob & Larry, & just cuts to the credits after Bob & Larry say their outro. *The Ballad of Little Joe - Subsequent airings have the silly song cut. As such, the "One Year Later" card is added in between where the Silly Song is normally in. The intro scene of Dodge Ball City was cut, and immediately went to the song. *A Snoodle's Tale - The countertop was shortened and references towards when Bob states what his original story pitch was. Because of it, Bob being frustrated feels a bit off, as he's angry about nothing. The silly song was cut out. Near the end they cut out the part with Larry saying the story made him want to eat green ham and then eggs as well during the What Have We Learned song. *Duke and the Great Pie War - Babysitter in DeNile and the Silly Song were removed. *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush - Bully Trouble was removed and the Silly Song was between the main story and the closing countertop. *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler - The Asparagus of LaMancha and Gated Community were removed. *Gideon: Tuba Warrior - In some airings, the George Mueller story and the Silly Song were cut. *Moe and the Big Exit - The episode was split into two parts and the Silly Song was removed. Part 1 ends where the Silly Song would start, and Part 2 would have a small recap and continues off after the Silly Song would end. *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's - The episode was split into two parts and the Silly Song was removed. Part 1 ends where the Silly Song would start, and Part 2 would have a small recap and continues off after the Silly Song would end. *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue - The episode was split into two parts and the Silly Song was removed. Part 1 ends where the Silly Song would start, and Part 2 would have a small recap and continues off after the Silly Song would end. *Abe and the Amazing Promise - Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville was cut and the Silly Song was between the main story and the closing countertop. *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella - The episode was split into two parts and the Silly Song was removed. Part 1 ends where the Silly Song would start, and Part 2 would have a small recap and continues off after the Silly Song would end. *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't - The episode was split into two parts and the Silly Song was removed. Part 1 ends where the Silly Song would start, and Part 2 would have a small recap and continues off after the Silly Song would end. *Sweetpea Beauty - In some airings, Snoodlerella and the Silly Song were cut. The credits are sped up, and the music is replaced with an instrumental piece from the episode. *It's a Meaningful Life - The episode was split into two parts and the Silly Song was removed. Part 1 ends where the Silly Song would start, and Part 2 would have a small recap and continues off after the Silly Song would end. The credits are sped up, and the music is replaced with an instrumental piece from the episode. *Princess and the Popstar - The episode was split into two parts and the Silly Song was removed. Part 1 ends where the Silly Song would start, and Part 2 would have a small recap and continues off after the Silly Song would end. *The Penniless Princess - The episode was split into two parts and the Silly Song was removed. Part 1 ends where the Silly Song would start, and Part 2 would have a small recap and continues off after the Silly Song would end. PBS *The Star of Christmas - Oh, Santa! was added in between after Millward tells Cavis the Prince wasn't coming. 3-2-1 Penguins *All of the Comet Lounge scenes are cut. *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn - The scenes between after Mr. and Mrs. Conrad leaving and Grandmum vacuuming were cut. This leaves out a major continuity error, as that scene was important for Jason to learn about the lesson and later tells the citizens and the penguins that as well. *The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka - Some of Jason and Michelle's banter was trimmed. Category:Research